epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Miley Cyrus
) Franklin, Tennessee |hair = White-blonde (with touches of brown) |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc |vs = Joan of Arc |releasedate = November 4, 2013 |votecount = 7% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = A VMA stage}} Miley Cyrus battled Joan of Arc in Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. She was portrayed by Michelle Glavan. Information on the rapper Destiny Hope Cyrus, known by her stage name Miley Cyrus, was born on November 23rd, 1992, in Franklin, Tennessee. She is an American singer, songwriter, and actress. The eldest daughter and protégée of singer/actor Billy Ray Cyrus, Miley first appeared as a child actress in her father's drama, Doc. As a teenager, she auditioned for a minor part in a Disney Channel program and was awarded a lead role instead, as the title character of Hannah Montana, also known as Miley Stewart. The show itself ran for four seasons. As she became an adult, Cyrus was intent to expand into more musical styles than the teen-country-pop of Hannah Montana. Here, too, she has achieved success; however, her success has not been met without controversy, as Cyrus has been a frequent topic of conversation from her 2012 debut and continuing into the present. She gained notoriety for racy appearances in several of her own music videos (such as appearing fully nude on a wrecking ball in the video for her song, "Wrecking Ball"), and popularized the provocative dance style known as "twerking" by way of a duet with club pop artist Robin Thicke during the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. Despite continuing bouts of controversy since her infamous VMA performance, Cyrus has remained a popular artist. She is the 2014 Billboard Music Award winner for Best Streaming Artist, also winning the 2014 VMA Video of the Year with "Wrecking Ball". During a taped performance for the Billboard Music Awards in Manchester, England, on her Bangerz tour, she and cover band the Flaming Lips performed the Beatles' "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". Cyrus was the emcee and a headline performer at the 2015 MTV Video Music Awards. Lyrics [Note: Miley Cyrus is in light yellow, while Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott are in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' Let me guess, you're here to hate? Well, you can stand in the autograph line and wait! 'Cause I'm all twerk; I got all day To spit harsh words in this French maid's face! (Ooh la la!) You died a virgin girl. Who you think you messin' with? It's Miley Cyrus; I'm the hottest thing since Britney, bitch! I'm getting lifted on that molly, get that party turned up! (Yeah!) You're getting lifted on a stake, get that body burned up! (Ouch!) Had enough? It's my habit; when I grab the mic, I milk it. You could say this rap is like my alter ego 'cause I killed it! 'Verse 2:' Sweet burn. Ooh, tss! No pun intended. You're a cross-dressing peasant betrayed by those you defended! But when I come under fire, I can hashtag handle it! If God's in your corner, girl, you need better management! Scrapped lyrics You gettin' lifted on a pyre; get that body burned up. ---- The country she defended sold this cross-dressin' peasant! track Trivia *Cyrus has the second-lowest vote count on the official Epic Rap Battles of History Website, only surpassing Justin Bieber. **Coincidentally, both these rappers are musicians/singers. **If counting an ERB Patreon poll, she is tied with George Carlin at 7%. *She was originally planned to face the Queen of England, who was going to be portrayed by Nice Peter, but the idea was scrapped. Gallery Miley Cyrus Teddy Bear.png|Miley Cyrus with a giant teddy bear Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc Category:Michelle Glavan